Emerald
by giuli miadi black
Summary: UA   Ele é tudo contra o que ela luta. Ela é tudo o que ele persegue.   Para a Batalha da Câmara 2.0 do 6V


**Emerald**

**I**

Ele era o bebê abandonado na porta do orfanato, sobre quem ninguém sabia nada além de um nome - Tom M. Riddle. Um bebê que cresceu para se tornar o menino fechado e temido pelas outras crianças, especialmente depois do que ele fizera com os dois ou três vira-latas que tiveram o azar de aparecer no orfanato, e que nenhuma família sequer cogitava adotar.

Enquanto os outros saíam dali ainda pequenos, geralmente logo depois de chegarem, ele sobrara por onze longos anos, até finalmente despertar o interesse de uma família que quisesse levá-lo pra casa.  
>Ele acreditou que teria uma vida normal, e se deparou com uma rotina que mais parecia um treinamento militar. O menino que assustava os colegas de orfanato se tornou um rapaz ainda mais assustador ao descobrir o quanto exatamente <em>intimidar <em>os outros era divertido.  
>O homem Tom Riddle não entendia por que seus pais ficaram surpresos quando ele e seus colegas de escola, já conhecidos por se meterem em todo tipo de tumulto, se juntaram para criar um grupo rebelde, do qual ele, com todo o carisma descoberto e desenvolvido ao longo dos anos, era o líder.<br>E, como líder, tinha sido responsável por executar o presidente, apenas para provar a todos que o menosprezaram em sua vida que ele era capaz de grandes feitos - terríveis, mas grandiosos. Ao se tornar ditador, fez questão de perseguir, prender, torturar e matar todos os que algum dia tinham lhe dito que ele nunca chegaria a lugar nenhum.  
>Quem achava que ele era cruel com animais nunca viveu para ver o que ele era capaz de fazer com pessoas.<p>

**II**

Ela era a única mulher da família, e por isso tinha crescido sob uma redoma de vidro, com seus pais repetindo que devia tomar cuidado, que os tempos em que viviam não eram dos melhores, que não era bom para uma menina andar sozinha na rua ou tentar expressar sua opinião em voz alta ou o que quer que fosse - e isso não deixava de ser verdade, mas ela não sabia, quando era 'nova demais para saber', de todas as meninas de sua idade que eram seqüestradas, estupradas, assassinadas, em nome do governo, muitas vezes como uma forma de castigar seus pais por atos de rebeldia ou qualquer outro motivo que eles julgassem válido.  
>Mas a redoma de vidro era limitante demais para uma mulher com uma personalidade tão forte quanto a dela. E, ao conhecer Harry Potter e se apaixonar por ele, ao ser apresentada a algo que <em>podia <em>ser feito, ela percebeu que precisava fazê-lo.  
>Ginny Weasley saiu de casa, se juntou à Ordem da Fênix, e se tornou a segunda pessoa mais procurada pelo governo - ninguém sabia ao certo se por suas ações ou se pelas ações de seu namorado.<br>Tom Riddle fazia questão de ser ele próprio a matá-la, caso ela fosse capturada.

**III**

Todos, em algum momento, acabariam desviando os olhares para a mulher de longos cabelos negros usando o vestido que revelava cada curva de seu corpo, a maquiagem ressaltando os olhos verdes e os lábios cheios. Haveria quem a cobiçasse, haveria quem a invejasse, haveria quem se perguntasse por que ela ganhava tanta atenção. Mas _todos a olhariam.  
>Era inevitável que um daqueles <em>distintíssimos senhores <em>_a chamasse para dançar. E a forma como ela dançava - uma das poucas mulheres na Inglaterra que ainda sabiam que dança de salão era mais do que 'só se deixar conduzir' - chamava ainda mais atenção que sua aparência.  
>E enquanto ela era a distração, eles não viam os outros - os homens e mulheres praticamente invisíveis comparados a ela, e que se encarregavam de espalhar as bombas pelo local.<br>Ela então desaparecia, sem que ninguém fosse capaz de dizer por onde, ou mesmo quando teria saído. Trinta minutos depois, o prédio já teria sido reduzido a pó, e nenhuma testemunha de sua existência estaria viva.  
>Era assim que tinham se livrado de diversas peças-chave do governo, e era como pretendiam se livrar das demais. Com sorte, talvez fosse assim que se livrariam do próprio Ditador, também.<p>

**IV**

Ninguém, em todo o Ministério da Defesa, sabia realmente quem era a mulher que eles procuravam com tanto desespero. A descrição que constava na ficha - cabelos negros até a cintura, pele de porcelana, corpo curvilíneo -, embasada por fotos tiradas pelas câmeras de segurança dos lugares onde ela participara de atentados, passava longe da realidade por trás de todo o disfarce - cabelos ruivos cortados na altura do queixo, olhos castanhos, pele coberta por sardas, corpo tão desprovido de curvas que diversas vezes tinha se passado por um homem.  
>Elas eram tão diferentes, na realidade, que ela havia conseguido aprovação em todos os testes biométricos necessários e se tornado uma Death Eater - como os funcionários do Ministério da Defesa eram chamados pelos cidadãos comuns.<br>A tarefa dela, para o Governo, era perseguir a mulher sem nome conhecida como _Indesejável Número Dois. T_udo o que ela realmente fazia era descobrir como estar um passo à frente dos outros que tinham a mesma missão.  
>Sirius - seu mentor na Ordem - costumava dizer que 'não importa o século, ninguém desconfia das mulheres'. Cada vez que entrava no escritório, ela tinha mais certeza de que ele estava certo.<p>

**V**

Aniversários. Era raro encontrar um adulto que comemorasse essa data, diante de tudo por que passavam nas mãos do Ditador. Aos poucos, tornou-se costume que apenas crianças tivessem direito a comemorações por terem nascido - os adultos celebravam _ainda estarem vivos,_ mas sempre de forma comedida, machucados demais pela ausência de pessoas queridas.  
>Harry tinha decidido comemorar seu décimo-nono aniversário como todos os anteriores deveriam ter sido: uma festa, tendo os integrantes da Ordem como lista de convidados. Alguém havia interceptado um contrabando de vodka, então eles ainda tinham o bônus de poderem beber, mesmo com a venda de álcool sendo proibida por lei há anos.<br>Ginny sabia que teria que trabalhar no dia seguinte, e sabia que aparecer no prédio do governo de ressaca seria uma péssima idéia.  
>Ela sabia. Mas ela não pôde resistir a 'só mais um drinque, Ginny, não vai fazer mal', quando estava tendo a primeira noite realmente divertida em anos, e não queria se privar disso por causa do trabalho.<br>Ela não sabia mais onde estava quando apagou no sofá da sala, e decididamente não sabia onde estava, ou que horas eram, quando acordou no dia seguinte.

**VI**

Muitos grandes planos podem ser destruídos com um pequeno deslize. A Ordem já tinha assistido à queda de vários membros vitais para seus planos, sempre pelos motivos mais estúpidos. Falta de atenção. Soberba. Descuidos. _Qualquer coisa_, e tudo pareceria perdido para sempre, até outra pessoa se demonstrar boa o bastante para tomar seu lugar.  
>Ginny não era a Indesejável Número Dois à toa; ela era infalível.<br>Até o dia em que acordou quase uma hora atrasada, e com a pior ressaca do mundo, no dia seguinte ao aniversário de Harry. Arrancou a peruca e as roupas - alguns membros da Ordem sequer circulavam na Sede da organização sem seus disfarces, para garantir suas seguranças, e ela era um deles -, se enfiou no primeiro tailleur que encontrou, calçou os sapatos e saiu de casa, sem se dar o trabalho de conferir o que teria acontecido com sua maquiagem durante a noite. Não tinha tempo para isso, e sobreviveria muito bem ao longo do dia se consertasse tudo que houvesse para consertar no metrô.  
>Uma rápida conferida no espelho, assim que chegou à estação, mostrou que não haviam acontecido grandes danos. Mais tranqüila, entrou no trem.<br>Se ela não estivesse com sono e dor de cabeça demais para perceber que ainda usava as lentes de contato, tudo teria acabado de forma diferente. Pelo resto de seus dias, ela repetiu a si mesma o quanto tinha sido burra.

**VII**

A Sala de Interrogatórios era mínima, quase pequena demais para o suspeito e o interrogador ocuparem aquele espaço ao mesmo tempo. Ela não costumava ser a pessoa cujas mãos e pés eram algemados à cadeira de metal e que era torturada até confessar o que quer que fosse que eles esperavam que fosse confessado.  
>Estava ali havia pelo menos meia hora sem que ninguém mais tivesse entrado. Ainda tentava entender como tinham feito a ligação entre ela e a pessoa que perseguiam apenas por causa de dois olhos verdes que deveriam ser castanhos, e, apesar de ser quase um alívio não ter sido torturada ainda, ela sabia o que isso podia significar.<br>O Ditador queria cuidar dos Indesejáveis sozinho, e _ela era um deles.  
><em>A luz se acendeu, fazendo com que ela fechasse os olhos com força. A dor de cabeça ainda não tinha passado, mesmo depois das aspirinas, e tudo de que não precisava era aquilo. A porta se abriu, e Tom Riddle entrou por ela.  
>"Ginny Weasley," sussurrou, parecendo se divertir com alguma coisa que ela não sabia o que era. "Finalmente nos encontramos, então."<p>

**VIII**

Ele a havia levado até uma masmorra. Alguns Death Eaters diziam que já tinham tido a honra de estar ali e assistir o que o Ditador fazia, e que ele nunca levava ninguém para a Câmara na intenção de arrancar qualquer resposta que fosse dela. Quem ele levava para lá era seu brinquedo, e ele o usaria até cansar.  
>Por todas as coisas que enfeitavam as paredes - objetos que ela não <em>gostaria<em> de saber para que serviam, e sabia muito bem porque ela própria já os tinha usado em algum momento, além de objetos que nunca tinha visto antes e que ela não queria descobrir como eram usados -, ela podia ter uma noção de como ele a usaria, e de por quanto tempo seria usada antes que ele cansasse.  
>Quando isso acontecesse, ela seria descartada. Geralmente, de um jeito lento, difícil, doloroso, que fizesse jus ao resto do tempo que ela passasse ali - mas talvez, se ela o irritasse o suficiente, ele poderia se livrar dela mais rápido.<br>Ela realmente não sabia se queria isso, se queria desistir de tudo o que tinha aprendido e pelo qual havia lutado. Só sabia que não tinha o menor jeito de escapar dali, então será que continuar lutando valia a pena?

**IX**

Fazia tanto tempo que estava trancada ali que ela não tinha mais a menor noção de quanto tempo realmente fazia. A maior parte era apenas escuro e dor, mas às vezes Tom aparecia, e então se tornava luz, e ainda mais dor.  
>Os olhos dele deixavam claro o quanto ele sentia prazer em brincar com ela, em machucá-la, em arrancar dela sangue e lágrimas. E ele o fazia enquanto fosse seguro, sem nunca ultrapassar esse limite, para que seu brinquedo novo durasse por tanto tempo quanto fosse possível.<br>Depois, ele a amarrava de novo, ou a algemava às paredes ou ao teto, ou a prendia na pequena cela onde ela mal conseguia caber, dependendo de seu humor e de quando fosse voltar de novo.  
>Ele saía, e ela voltava para o escuro, e a dor.<br>E só conseguia pensar que queria que alguém fosse capaz de encontrá-la e tirá-la dali - onde estavam Harry e a Ordem da Fênix quando precisava deles? Ela pensava em tudo o que tinha feito, todas as vezes em que havia arriscado a vida para salvar alguém.  
>E agora morreria ali, sozinha, sem que ninguém nem ao menos tentasse evitar isso.<p>

**X**

O dia que ela mais temia e antecipava acabou chegando, eventualmente.  
>Ela nunca soube o porquê - nunca soube que isso esteve intimamente ligado à captura de Harry, enquanto ele tentava descobrir se ela ainda estava viva -, só viu Tom entrar na Câmara, com seu clássico sorriso irônico, e escolher uma das facas da prateleira. Abriu a cela, mandando-a se deitar no chão, ajoelhando-se ao lado dela.<br>Ele nunca tinha mandado que ela fizesse isso, e ela sabia o que ia acontecer.  
>Um corte. Sangue.<br>O corpo dela, sem vida, jazendo no chão da Câmara.

* * *

><p><strong>NA: <strong>Escrevi para a Liga Pokémon, porque eu precisava das insígnias. Dedicada à Karen, minha eterna bixete linda. (L) E com os mais profundos agradecimentos à Cah, a melhor beta que eu poderia arranjar.


End file.
